1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to digital video processing and more particularly to the automated estimation of image segment motion.
2. Description of the Background Art
Video has become ubiquitous on the Web. Millions of people watch video clips everyday. The content varies from short amateur video clips about 20 to 30 seconds in length to premium content that can be as long as several hours. With broadband infrastructure becoming well established, video viewing over the Internet will increase.